Esas podriamos ser nosotras
by Lalamarce
Summary: Como cada jueves, Regina, Henry y Emma se reunen a cenar. Pero esa noche Regina llega con la noticia de que Robin le ha propuesto matrimonio y de que ella ha dicho que si... ¿Qué pasará con Emma?, ¿dejará que todo suceda?, ¿o por fin aceptará sus sentimientos hacia Regina y le declarará su amor?
1. Reacciones

A/N: Subí mi historia anterior y recibi comentarios muy lindos que me animaban a seguir la historia o escribir mas Swanqueen, y pues viendo que no hay mucho Swen en español, decidí entrar en acción. Gracias! Este cap será algo corto, pero la historia en mente promete ser no muuuy extensa pero si en lo posible, muy bien desarrollada. xo

* * *

Capitulo 1: Reacciones

Era jueves, y en mifflin 108 como siempre luego de cenar, Emma ayudaba con los platos ya que no quería sentirse inútil luego de que Regina les cocinase siempre comida deliciosa. Pero esta vez, no lo hacía con el ánimo que la caracterizaba, lo hacía en silencio y sin mirar a Regina que desde la isla de la cocina la observaba. No quería voltear a mirarla, ya que de hacerlo, se pondría a llorar.

Recordaba cómo hacía unos minutos, luego de que todos terminaran de comer, Regina compartía con ella y Henry la noticia de que Robin le había pedido matrimonio y de que ella había dicho que si.  
El pobre Henry casi estalla de emoción, aunque no le gustaba tanto ese Robin, quería que sus madres fueran felices.

Emma, por su parte, casi se ahoga con el vino, tanto, que Regina corrió a ponerse de pie a su lado a darle agua para que le parase la tos. De solo recordar ese momento, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Regina notó desde la mesa como Emma se tensaba así que se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Emma, te pasa algo?

-Nada, no pasa nada- respondió la rubia sin enfrentar la mirada de Regina - estoy algo cansada, creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

Regina no dijo nada, sabía que por supuesto algo le pasaba, conocía muy bien a la rubia, pero no quería presionarla, así que solo la acompañó a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Regina, gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa-dijo sin mirarla aún.

-De nada Emma, que bueno que te haya gustado- dijo Regina con una sonrisa, le encantaba cocinar para Emma, ya que al menos así, podía hacerla feliz- Hasta mañana, nos vemos en la reunión

-Ok, hasta mañana...- mientras decía esto, ya pasaba el jardín de la casa y se dirigía hacia la calle sin mirar atrás.

Emma no había llegado en auto, así que en la caminata a casa, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar: ¿Acaso estas celosa, Emma?, Regina es solo tu amiga, nada más... Sí, es la madre de tu hijo, pero solo eso... Si, darías tu vida para hacerla feliz, bueno, prácticamente la diste cuando te convertiste en Dark one, pero era lo correcto... No puede ser... Estas enamorada de Regina!... Y va a casarse! Con el tipo del bosque.  
Pensar solo empeoró las cosas ya que una tristeza la invadió, tenía mucho más que pensar, que decidir.

Al llegar a casa, saludó rápidamente a sus padres y subió a su habitación y al tirarse a la cama lloró hasta quedarse dormida.


	2. Una idea

A/N: esta historia está ubicada luego de que Hook se sacrificaray acabara con la oscuridad en Emma, aquí Emma nunca fue por él al inframundo, y todos siguieron con sus vidas en storybroke.

* * *

En la mañana luego de la cena, Emma no quería pararse de la cama, sabía que debía hacerlo, puesto que si no, llegaría tarde a la reunión en la alcaldía. Ir a las reuniones no era algo que le fascinase, solo le gustaba ir para encontrarse con Regina y luego de eso invitarla a almorzar, pero esta vez no sería como aquellos días, ya que al recordar la noche anterior, sus ganas de ver a la morena se esfumaron, no se sentía capaz de estar en la misma habitación que ella, aún tenía mucho para pensar.

Luego de dar vueltas en la cama unos minutos, se puso de pie y razonó en que tenía que ir, ya que era su trabajo como sheriff de Storybroke, y bien, habría mucha gente y evitar a Regina no se le haría difícil.

-...-

Al llegar al salón de reuniones, (tarde, como acostumbraba. Ya que aunque lo intentara, siempre llegaba tarde), vio que todo el mundo estaba en su respectivo puesto, y que la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar. Las miradas acusatorias rápidamente se distrajeron, pero una sola mirada quedo en ella, podía sentirlo, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Regina, esos ojos cafés capaces de perforarle el corazón... No quiso mirarla de regreso, solo se sentó donde debía, a como siempre, fingir que escuchaba y ponía atención.

Al terminar la reunión todo el mundo comenzó a salir rápidamente, la rubia en su intento de huir, dejó caer unos documentos y el detenerse a recogerlos le hizo perder la ventana que tenía

-Emma, ¿lista para ir a almorzar?- preguntó entusiasmada la morena

-Lo siento Regina...tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo esta vez- respondió Emma sin mucha seguridad, viendo como la expresión en la otra cambiaba rápidamente.

A Regina le dolía el rechazo, pero que fuera Emma quien lo produjera le partía el corazón, habían pasado por mucho, y ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo con ella, era su persona favorita, y para su asombro, prefería a Emma sobre Robin, aunque la historia de almas gemelas le hiciera tomar otras decisiones, porque estaba segura de que esa era la única razón por la que había dicho que si. Era la opción más segura, después de todo, no estaría sola, estaría con su alma gemela.

-Esta bien Sheriff Swan- respondió Regina luego de un rato, tratando de que su corazón no se estallara en el proceso.

-...-

Cuando Emma llegó a la estación, su padre estaba haciendo rondas, así que tenía el lugar para ella sola y podía sentarse tranquila a pensar...  
¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Hablaría con Henry?, no, no sería justo, el chico se veía tan feliz cuando recibió la noticia... de repente su cerebro se encendió, recordó la reacción del chico esa noche, no era del todo felicidad, ya que a el chico tampoco le agradaba el forastero.  
Sacó su teléfono y le escribió.

-Hey! Chico... ¿Estás en casa?  
La respuesta llegó casi inmediata

-Si ma, ¿que sucede?

-Necesito hablar de algo contigo, casi urgente, puedes venir a la estación? -pensó en escribir que lo recogería, pero no se sentía capaz de volver a esa casa, donde seguramente Regina pasaría sus días con Robin.

A los pocos minutos Henry llegó a la estación, con una sonrisa como si algo sospechara. Emma se tomó su tiempo y de la manera más normal que se le ocurrió, le contó a Henry todo lo que sucedía, y todo lo que sentía por su otra madre. Y para su sorpresa, mientras Emma lloraba desconsolada, Henry se puso de pie y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Ma? Y que vamos a hacer?, le dirás a mamá? Tenemos que detener esa boda- afirmó Henry entusiasmado

-No lo sé- Respondió Emma incrédula, no podía creer que su chico lo aceptara tan fácil- no sería justo para Regina, él es su alma gemela, y yo... Solo soy yo... Ella va a tener su final feliz después de todo, y eso es lo único que importa.

Henry quería golpearla en la cabeza, no podía creer que sus madres fueran tan obstinadas.

-Esta bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer por el momento. Mientras ideamos un plan, iremos a casa y hablaras con Mary Margaret, tal vez ella te de ideas

-Vale... Yo... Iremos ahora-Respondió Emma. Ella no había hablado con sus padres aún, no se sentía lista, pero viendo el apoyo que Henry le brindaba, se sintió muy segura para ir a hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Emma casi se infarta, ya que por las escaleras bajaba nada más y nada menos que la reina en cuestión, llevaba un vestido gris, no cualquiera se corrigió Emma, "el vestido gris", ese que usaba el día que salió por la puerta a recibir al niño que llegaba con una extraña. Tanto tiempo había pasado luego de eso, tantas cosas.

Cuando la mente de Emma volvió al momento, vio como Regina, que ya llegaba a la salida, se volteaba hacia ellos.

-Adiós Henry- le sonrió la morena, pero luego en un tono más serio concluyó- Adiós señorita Swan.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, ambos habían quedado en shock, Emma por el hecho de ser llamada así de nuevo, sabía que Regina le llamaba así cuando estaba enojada y Henry por la reacción de sus madres, aunque volvió en sí rápidamente y repitiendo el momento en su memoria, casi pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena mientras salía dejando a Emma casi al colapso, y supo que todo estaría bien.


	3. Snow interviene

A/N: Mary Margaret siempre va a shippear SwanQueen hahaha.

Muchas, muchas gracias a los que leen, ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, no duden en comentar, trataré de escribir casi a diario, despues de todo, no tengo casi clases.

* * *

Mary Margaret acababa de hacer dormir al pequeño Neal cuando escuchó que alguien tocó a la puerta. De todas las personas que imaginaba, no creía que al abrir la puerta Regina estaría ahí.

-Regina hola!, pasa

-Snow, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Regina en un tono serio, haciendo que la sonrisa en la cara de MM desapareciera

-Regina, ¿qué sucede?, ¿fue Emma? No imagino que habrá hecho esta vez para ponerte así

-No, no... Es eso, no ha hecho nada -Snow la miró extrañada, no entendía nada- no quiere hablarme, me evita, no sé qué le sucede...

Snow sabía que algo le ocurría a Emma aunque ella no quisiera decir nada, así que aprovecho que Regina estaba para preguntar.

-Y ¿desde cuándo se porta así?

-El jueves... Luego de cenar, yo les anuncie que... -de repente el recuerdo golpeó a Regina, ya entendía porque Emma estaba así, recordó que todo pasó luego de que ella anunciara que se iba a casar con Robin, no podía ser... ¿Emma estaba celosa?...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué les dijiste?- Snow se alteraba, no comprendía nada aún.

-Les conté que Robin me había propuesto matrimonio y que yo había aceptado-no podía ser...

-Y luego de eso, Emma cambio, mmm...- ahora Snow entendía todo, sabía que su hija sentía algo por Regina, y que Regina le correspondía sus sentimientos, pero ambas eran muy obstinadas para confesarlo- y... ¿Por qué crees que se ha puesto así? Eh?

Regina notó como se portaba ahora Snow, y quiso rodar sus ojos, pero entendió que ahora Snow comprendía lo que sucedía, pero ¿podía ser cierto?

-No lo sé- respondió Regina, no quería darle la razón a Snow- no sé qué pudo haber ocurrido

-Claaaro, está bien, y has hablado con ella?

-Claro, y luego tomamos té!...Snow te estoy diciendo que no quiere verme! Si estamos en una misma habitación, es la primera en irse...no sé qué hacer, yo... Yo no puedo...

-Regina tranquilízate, ¿no puedes qué?

-No puedo perderla- dijo la morena tras unos minutos de silencio- no puedo Snow, estamos conectadas, aun no entiendo cómo, pero lo estamos, tenemos un hijo juntas, hacemos magia juntas... Hemos estado siempre apoyándonos...

-Regina, creo que sabes que hay algo más, pero debes pensar muy bien, mira que le has dicho a Robin que te casarías con él... Y no quiero que ni tú ni Emma salgan heridas.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo resignada mientras lágrimas caían por su mejilla, aún tenía muchas cosas por pensar- debo irme ahora, Emma debe estar por llegar, no quiero que me vea así.

-Está bien, ve tranquila, y llámame si necesitas algo, sabes que estaré para ti, solo quiero que sean felices

-Gracias Mary Margaret- dijo la morena despidiéndose mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Cuando bajaba las escalas, para su desgracia, se encontró con el sujeto en cuestión. Emma subía con Henry, pero Regina comenzó a bajar sin mirarlos, y cuando llegó a la salida volvió la mirada hacia ellos.

-Adiós Henry- dijo Regina, componiendo una sonrisa, pero luego en un tono más serio concluyó- Adiós señorita Swan.

Era lo correcto, tenía que dejarse de sentimentalismos hacia la rubia ya que aún tenía mucho por definir, y a pesar de todo, una boda por planear.

Cuando Regina se marchó, Emma y Henry entraron a saludar a Mary Margaret, que se encontraba en la cocina, pensativa aún sobre lo que había hablado con Regina. No le molestaba para nada su descubrimiento, aunque su historia con Regina fuera dura, ya lo habían superado, y nunca se habían dejado de querer, después de todo, eran familia

-Mamá!, ¿enserio!?

-¿Qué?... lo siento Emma, ¿Qué decías?- Snow estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No había escuchado nada de lo que su hija había dicho.

\- Solo preguntaba que estaba haciendo Regina aquí, la vimos en las escaleras.

-Ah… eso…, solo pasaba por aquí y…- era el momento, debía ver como reaccionaria Emma con sus propios ojos- y me comentó que Robin le propuso matrimonio, que bueno que al fin tenga su final feliz, con su alma gemela, ¿no crees Emma?

Ouch!, al parecer le había dado donde más le dolía, ya que la rubia se había quedado sin palabras frente a ese comentario de su madre, Emma no esperaba que Snow apoyará esa boda, además, ¿que podría un simple polvo de hadas saber sobre amor verdadero?

-Si, es fantástico- articuló al fin Emma, tratando de no mostrar su dolor- soy feliz de que sea feliz, no merece menos…- pero si merece más, pensó Emma, merecía mucho más, más que ese ex-ladrón, que poco la conocía.

Esa noche Emma no pudo dormir, no podía parar de pensar, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Qué debería hacer?, era dejar que Regina fuese feliz con él, o enfrentar a Regina y confesarle sus sentimientos… pero no podía hacer eso, no podía arriesgarse y perder a Regina para siempre solo por un capricho. No, no era capricho, sus sentimientos hacia la morena eran muy reales, pero tenía que decidir, seguir amándola en silencio, o confesarle su amor y ver que pasaba.


	4. Confrontaciones

A/N:Todo mi amor para Snow, ya sabrán por que.

Este capitulo es un poco mas largo, haha parece que poco a poco mejoro con mi problema de extensión, iba a dejar este capitulo para otro día, pero si no lo subia hoy, seguramente no dormía

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nunca creí que a alguien le interesaria lo que escribo.

* * *

Sábado en la mañana, apenas habían pasado dos días desde la noticia, pero la mente de Emma ya había desatado una tormenta, había logrado dormir muy poco, pero se sentía descansada. Hoy no tenía que trabajar, ya que David había tomado los sábados y aun así ya habían contratado a más personal.

Luego de darse un baño y desayunar, Emma decidió ir a dar una vuelta, los sábados a Henry le gustaba quedarse con Regina y a la rubia no le molestaba eso, pero en estos momentos no quería estar sola.

Luego de dar vueltas por la ciudad, entró a Granny's parar tomar algo. Cuando ya tenía su café en mano, fue a sentarse en una mesa al extremo, donde desde la ventana podía ver hacia la ciudad. Le gustaba el paisaje, después de tanto, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir en storybroke. No podía imaginar una vida fuera de ella… pero, luego de la boda, ¿qué sería de Emma?, no creía ser capaz de seguir aquí luego de que eso sucediera.

Seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, tanto, que no notó que alguien se sentó, no en la silla del frente, si no que al lado suyo.

-Emma…

-Regina, ¿Qué haces aquí?- la rubia estaba más que sorprendida.

-Si tanto le molesta mi presencia, señorita Swan, bien puedo marcharme.- dicho esto Regina comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Emma la cogió de la mano e hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

-No es eso Regina, solo me sorprendí, creí que estarías con Henry- respondió Emma mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, él quiso quedarse en casa, y yo quería salir a dar una vuelta… Emma, ¿podemos hablar?

-Pues, ya lo hacemos, ¿no?- respondió Emma tratando de sonreír.

Regina soltó una risa, cosa que hizo que la rubia sonriera aún más, no entendían como habían podido pasar tanto tiempo lejos de la otra.

-Sí, sin duda lo hacemos- la morena dejó de sonreír, necesitaba tener o al menos, tratar de tener una conversación seria con Emma.- ¿estas molesta conmigo?

-No Regina… lo siento, sé que te hice creer eso, pero te aseguro que no. Estos días he tenido mucho trabajo por hacer, así que no he tenido casi tiempo, pero te prometo que esta semana que viene tendré mucho tiempo para ti- respondió Emma casi de inmediato, para luego pensar bien y preguntarse para sí, ¿Qué acabas de hacer Emma Swan?

Esto hizo que Regina se sonrojara, así que tuvo que mirar a otra parte por un momento para luego responder

-Está bien, pero créeme que vas a tener que compensármelo- pero que acabas de hacer Regina, ¿acaso estas coqueteando con la madre de tu hijo?, pensó

Claro que lo hizo, porque aunque trataba aun de resolver sus sentimientos hacia la rubia, era costumbre entre ellas molestarse así.

-Bueno, debo irme ya- dijo Regina poniéndose de pie- debo prepararle el almuerzo a Henry

-¿Te vas ya?, déjalo que ordene una pizza o algo, de hambre no morirá- bromeó Emma.

-No, seguramente de hambre no morirá, ya que le encanta la comida chatarra, no imagino de donde habrá sacado eso- respondió Regina, tratando de seguirle la broma a Emma, y al hacerlo, la rubia casi se echa encima el café que tenía en mano.

Dicho esto, miró a Emma a los ojos, y esta conectó la mirada con ella por un momento, no fueron necesarias palabras de adiós, ya que con la mirada siempre se decían todo, luego de un rato, Regina retiró la mirada y antes de que Emma pudiera reaccionar, la morena ya estaba fuera del restaurante.

* * *

Lo que pensaba Emma que sería un día gris, luego de su encuentro con Regina, dejó de serlo. Salió del restaurante con una sonrisa que no se la quitaría nadie y se dirigió a su casa, no sin antes pasar por los víveres de la lista que Mary Margaret le había enviado a comprar.

Al llegar a casa, saludó a Snow con un fuerte abrazo, esta no dijo nada, ya se hacía una idea de porque su hija estaría tan feliz. Pero luego de que Emma desempacara y pusiera la comida en su lugar, la curiosidad le ganó a Snow, y quiso saber que había pasado de nuevo.

-Y… Emma, ¿a que se debe tanta felicidad?, no es que me moleste, me encanta verte así, así que cuéntame.

-Nada- respondió Emma rápidamente, pero la mirada persistente de su madre le ganó- estaba bien, solo estaba en Granny's y Regina llegó y…

-¿Hablaste con Regina, qué te dijo?- interrumpió una emocionada Snow.

-Nada, solo hablamos un poco de cómo no habíamos tenido tiempo de vernos ayer y ya, eso es todo.

-Emma…

-Enserio eso es todo- respondió Emma a la defensiva

-Está bien, pero ¿sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, cierto?

-Sí, lo sé…- en ese momento Emma supo que Snow ya sabía lo que le sucedía, y que no servía de nada ocultarle las cosas- …Va

a casarse, Regina va a casarse y no sé qué hacer mamá...

Snow se quedó en silencio observando a su hija, no podía creer que al final Emma estuviera aceptando las cosas, cuando la rubia rompió en llanto, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, entendía que su niña estaba sufriendo.

Luego de un momento, tuvieron que soltarse ya que el pequeño Neal se había despertado, y Snow debía darle de comer. Cuando ya había terminado y había hecho dormir al bebe, Snow volvió a donde Emma, y se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó algo esperanzada

-No lo sé mamá, no sé si debería decirle algo, o simplemente apoyarla en su decisión, porque ¿qué pasaría si hago que no se case con Robin y luego entre nosotras nada funcione?, tal vez sea mejor dejar todo así…- dijo Emma en un suspiro

-No lo sé tampoco, solo quiero que seas feliz Emma, te lo digo no solo como tu madre, sino también como tu amiga. Pero no puedes hacer sufrir a Regina, ella ya ha pasado por mucho, merece ser feliz.

-Yo quiero hacerla feliz, sabes que haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz!

-Lo sé, y ya lo has hecho muchas veces- dijo Snow, haciéndole recordar todas las batallas con Regina a su lado, de cómo se convirtió en Dark one, sacrificándose por Regina…Emma no olvidaba eso, habían sido momentos muy oscuros, pero habían valido la pena, ya que había evitado que Regina pasara por eso.

A pesar de no haber trabajado hoy, había sido un día muy agotador para Emma, y aunque no había decidido que hacer aún, sabía que debía descansar, así que le dio las gracias a Snow y se fue directo a dormir.


	5. Noche de chicas

A/N:La canción usada es Landslide de Fleetwood Mac (me encanta el grupo) y escuchar la canción me inspiró para escribir este capítulo. A todos los que leen y siguen la historia, eternamente agradecida :DAlguna sugerencia no olviden en escribirme

PD: estoy feliz con el resultado de este capitulo, ya sabrán por que

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron como de costumbre, Emma se enfocaba en hacer su trabajo, para así no pensar tanto en Regina. Pero aunque estuviera llena de papeleo por hacer (ya que siempre lo dejaba para último momento), no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Aun no tenía un plan, no sabía qué hacer.

Esa semana no evitó a Regina para nada, trato de que todo fuera muy normal y de que la morena no se sintiera incomoda, hasta que un día, Ruby apareció al final de una reunión en la alcaldía diciendo que debían salir a celebrar las nuevas noticias. Claro, era una ciudad pequeña, ya todos sabían sobre la boda.

Regina accedió, aunque no le parecía una buena idea, pero no dijo nada de eso. Emma por su lado, prefería que se la tragara la tierra a tener que ir a celebrar el compromiso de Regina con el "Hombre de Honor". Pero como siempre, al ver la mirada expectante que la alcaldesa le dirigía, dijo que si, después de todo, no era capaz de negarle nada.

* * *

Era viernes en la noche, habían quedado de encontrarse en el Rabbit Hole a las 9pm. Emma tenía poco tiempo para arreglarse, así que se dio una ducha rápida, se puso unos jeans ajustados, una camisa cualquiera y su chaqueta roja. Igual, no tenía ánimos de ir, así que por más tiempo que hubiese tenido, no se hubiera arreglado de más.

Al entrar al bar, Regina, Snow y Mulan ya estaban ahí, y desde la barra se veía a Ruby llevando una bandeja con muchos shots. Emma corrió a ayudarle, y cuando las dos llegaron a la mesa, solo quedaban dos lugares disponibles. Ruby se sentó rápido, dejándole a Emma el único puesto libre, al lado de Regina.

-Hola- dijo Regina casi al oído de la rubia, de otra forma no hubiera escuchado, por el ruido de la música…- Pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- respondió

\- No parecías muy segura de querer venir el día que Ruby nos dijo- Regina tenía razón, ya que en la cara de Emma se había notado el desagrado ese día.

-La verdad es que estos días he tenido mucho trabajo, así que pensé que no tendría ánimos para venir, pero después de todo, había que celebrar, ¿no crees?- preguntó Emma tapando su cara con la cerveza y tratando de no sonar herida.

-Si… ya lo creo, parece que será una buena noche- respondió Regina componiendo una sonrisa, y haciendo así, que la rubia también sonriera.

* * *

Luego de unas horas, y bastantes tragos, Ruby agarró a Emma de la mano y la retó a cantar en el karaoke. Regina no pudo contener la risa, no se imaginaba a Emma en el escenario, y mucho menos cantando. La rubia al ver su reacción aceptó el reto, y se dejó dirigir hacia el escenario.

Una vez en la pequeña tarima, le ofrecieron elegir la canción a cantar, pero para agregarle dificultad al asunto, dejó que Ruby la eligiera.

-Muy bien- dijo Ruby, buscando en los archivos- ¡esta!

Emma miro, y casi se va de para atrás, todas menos esa, pensó… pero ahora no podía negarse, ya había aceptado el reto.

Landslide comenzó a sonar de fondo, haciendo que todo el mundo se pusiera en silencio y se concentrara en la rubia sobre el escenario.

Emma se llenó de valor y comenzó a cantar:

 _"I took my love, I took it down_

 _Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

 _And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

 _'Til the landslide brought it down_

 _Oh, mirror in the sky_

 _What is love?..."_

En ese momento Regina no podía concentrarse en nada más, no eran los tragos que llevaba encima, si no que la voz de la rubia la tenía sorprendida. Pero no solo eso, la canción también, sentía como si Emma la estuviera cantando solo para ella, como si no hubiera nadie más en el bar, solo ellas dos.

-Estas jodida, Regina- pensó la morena…

 _"Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

 _'Cause I've built my life around you_

 _But time makes you bolder_

 _Even children get older_

 _And I'm getting older too_

 _And I'm getting older too…_

 _Oh, take my love, take it down_

 _Climb a mountain and turn around…"_

La canción seguía, y Emma sentía que se iba a desmayar, ¿Por qué había accedido al reto?, ¿Qué hacía en el escenario cantando esa canción? Y más importante, ¿Por qué miraba fijamente a Regina mientras la cantaba?...

Al terminar de cantar, el silencio del público terminó y muchos hasta se pusieron de pie para aplaudir. Emma llego otra vez a la mesa y esta vez se hizo la distraída y se sentó en el lugar de Ruby, haciendo que esta se sentara al lado de Regina.

Emma no pudo ignorar la mirada de tristeza en el rostro de la morena y cuando iba a hablarle alguien les interrumpió.

-Señoritas, buenas noches, ¿les molesto si robo a esta bella chica un momento para bailar?

Emma volteo a ver quién era. No faltaba más, ¿Qué hacía Robin aquí?, se suponía que era una noche para ellas nada más…

Regina lo pensó un momento, accedió, pero dijo que antes debía ir al baño, así que se puso de pie rápidamente y dejo la mesa. Robin se sentó en el lugar de Regina. Emma dio gracias por no haberse hecho en el puesto que tenía antes, no hubiera resistido el tener que hacerse al lado de ese hombre.

Mientras las demás chicas conversaban con él y lo felicitaban, Emma se escabulló en silencio y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba hablar con Regina.

Emma espero afuera un momento, hasta que recordó que el baño de mujeres era de esos múltiples, así que entró. Regina era la única allí y estaba frente al espejo arreglándose el maquillaje.

-Regina, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Emma un poco preocupada, ya no sentía ningún efecto del alcohol, y podía notar que Regina no se hallaba bien.

-Sí, solo necesitaba un momento a solas.

-Oh… okay…entonces esperaré afuera- dijo Emma, pero mientras salía Regina le agarró de la mano.

-¡No!, no te vayas- dijo Regina casi rogando, sin querer soltar la mano de la rubia.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando, no sabían que decirse.

Ninguna supo quién dio el primer paso, pero cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, se miraron a los ojos, como preguntándose si estaba bien lo que hacían. Sus labios se rozaron lentamente, era la primera vez que estaban así de cerca, era especial, juntaron sus labios por completo y comenzaron a besarse, primero lento, como explorando el terreno.

Luego de unos segundos, se detuvieron, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron de nuevo, esta vez con mayor velocidad, con mayor confianza, usando sus lenguas para explorar la boca de la otra, moviendo sus manos para sentir el cuerpo de la otra.

Cuando pararon a tomar aire, sin que antes pudieran hablar, alguien tocó a la puerta y se escuchó del otro lado a Robin

-Regina, ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Yo… No... Todo está bien… ya salgo- dijo Regina sin dejar de mirar a Emma que la miraba con igual intensidad.

No se dijeron nada, Regina la miro como disculpándose con ella mientras salía del baño, dejando a una Emma más que confundida mirándose al espejo, sola y llena de celos.


	6. ¿Y ahora que?

**A/N** : Hola a todos!, de nuevo gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Espero que les guste ese capítulo.

PD: **Andy**! si me llegan tus mensajes, pero me apareces como (guest) asi que no me aparece para responderte, aún así, gracias por leer y comentar **:D**

* * *

Después de lo que había sucedido en el baño, Emma no se sentía capaz de regresar a la mesa ni para despedirse. No se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido, pero no lo entendía por completo.

Esperó unos momentos y salió del baño, vio como todos los de la mesa estaban ahora de pie bailando juntos, así que aprovechó y se dio a la fuga, después de todo, todos estaban muy entretenidos como para notar su ausencia. O al menos eso creyó, ya que mientras salía pudo sentir que alguien en especial la observaba y cuando miró atrás para confirmar su sospecha, pudo ver esos ojos cafés que en tanto conflicto la ponían. Compartió una sonrisa rápida con la morena y salió del lugar como si le quemara seguir un segundo más allí.

Cuando llegó a la casa, David estaba en la sala, acababa de hacer dormir al pequeño Neal, así que descansaba un poco en el mueble.

-Emma!, ¿Por qué regresaste tan temprano?, ¿y Snow?

-Estaba algo cansada, así que me vine antes, Mamá se quedó con los demás- dijo Emma algo distraída, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su padre.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó en un tono serio.

-¿Qué?, nada… ¿Por qué lo dices?- respondió la rubia a la defensiva.

-Emma, sé que no soy tu madre, y que hay cosas que no compartimos, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿cierto?

Emma se tomó un momento para pensar como le contaría todo a su padre, ya que no sabía cómo fuera a reaccionar.

Comenzó contándole lo sucedido en esa cena del jueves, y de cómo llegó a la conclusión de que siempre había amado a Regina.

-Pero hay algo mas- agregó Emma

-Dime…

-La besé… bueno, ella también me besó… pero luego apareció Robin y ella se fue sin que antes pudiéramos hablar.

David se quedó en silencio, logrando que Emma se desesperara. Luego de un rato, agregó

-Emma, ¿crees que sea muy tarde para hablar con Regina y decirle lo que sientes? Porque según lo que me dices, ella quizá sienta lo mismo que tú, pero ya sabes cómo es Regina, ella no se arriesgaría a decirte por miedo al rechazo.

-Papá, ¿crees que por eso haya dicho que si a la boda? Solo por el miedo al rechazo, ¿para estar segura con Robin?- preguntó Emma un poco esperanzada.

-Puede ser, pero nunca lo sabrás hasta que hables directo con ella.

Emma le dio las gracias a su padre y se fue a dormir. Se quedó dormida planeando lo que le diría a la morena luego de salir del trabajo la tarde siguiente.

* * *

Este sábado Emma tenía que trabajar, entraba un poco más tarde, lo que significaba que también saldría más tarde, por lo que decidió, que luego de terminar su turno, iría a la casa de la alcaldesa y hablaría al fin con ella.

Todo el día estuvo pensando en las palabras exactas para decirle a Regina y aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría la morena, era un riesgo que esta vez, estaba dispuesta a correr.

Terminó por fin su turno y quiso ir a casa para darse una ducha rápida y arreglarse un poco. Cuando llegó, Snow y David estaban organizándose como para salir de fiesta.

-Emma!, ¿Por qué no contestas tus mensajes?, hemos estado tratando de contactarte todo el día!- dijo Snow casi gritando.

Emma la miró confundida y sacó su celular, verificando así los muchos mensajes que tenía sin leer. Estaba tan absorta en lo que haría más tarde que no le puso gran cuidado a lo demás.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta… ¿para dónde van?- preguntó

-Tú también estas invitada, aunque no sé si quieras ir. Regina y Robin nos invitaron a cenar, han invitado a todos, para celebrar lo del compromiso- dijo David, recordando muy tarde lo que él y Emma habían hablado… -Lo siento Emma, sabes que está bien si no quieres ir.

Algo en el interior de Emma se rompió, ¿Justo hoy tenía que pasarle eso?, se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

-No, está bien, iré- dijo esta vez con seguridad, había decido que nada arruinaría su oportunidad de hablar con Regina.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Snow

-Demasiado… pero iré mas tarde, debo arreglarme primero, lleguen sin mi.- agregó.

Cuando sus padres se fueron, Emma corrió a su habitación, debía encontrar algo para usar, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, encontró justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Regina se encontraba en la cocina, con su segunda copa de vino, todos se divertían, a excepción de ella, al parecer. Se sentía abrumada, acorralada, tenía ganas de huir.

Decidió salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire. Una vez estuvo afuera, agradeció que nadie la hubiera visto salir, porque cuando vio llegar a la rubia, su copa de vino se hizo polvo.

Emma bajó de su auto en un vestido fucsia, uno que no usaba hace años, pensó al ponérselo, ese que usaba exactamente el día que todo cambió, cuando un pequeño Henry apareció a la puerta de su apartamento diciéndole que era su hijo y más tarde, que los cuentos de hadas eran reales.

Regina no pudo evitar observar a Emma mientras esta se acercaba a ella, vestido fucsia, tacones negros, con sus rizos sueltos, sus brazos definidos…

-Hola Regina- dijo Emma con una sonrisa como si nada sucediera- espero no te moleste que haya llegado tarde, vine apenas pude.

-Emma… estas… digo… te ves bien… emm… hola- balbuceó la morena, que en realidad, no esperaba que Emma se presentara a la cena de hoy.

-Gracias, tú también, como siempre… Regina, ¿podemos hablar un momento antes de entrar?

Antes de que Regina pudiera responder, Henry apareció, y estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a la morena, pero notó que no estaba sola y que sus madres estaban nerviosas, así que solo sonrió y volvió adentro sin decir una palabra.

Regina comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, así que Emma la siguió en silencio. Se hicieron cerca al manzano de Regina, que había transportado hasta allí luego de que Emma le hiciera servicios de jardinería años atrás.

-Emma… yo…- Regina no alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que Emma la había callado con un beso.

Siguieron besándose con pasión hasta que se separaron buscando aire. Sabían que lo que hacían no era lo correcto, pero sus corazones les decían lo contrario. Estar juntas era lo único que se sentía bien estos últimos días, era lo único que se sentía correcto.

-Emma… ¿Por qué ahora?, ahora que estaba siguiendo adelante, que estaba tratando de olvidarme de ti…- preguntó Regina mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

-Soy una idiota, Regina, es por eso…- dijo Emma sin querer soltar el abrazo.


	7. Henry

**A/N** : **Vnat07** , ¿acaso no lo viste venir? hahaha ok no, me hiciste darle un vuelco e,e... De nuevo, gracias a todos los que leen, este capitulo esta un poco corto, pero espero compensar con el de mañana. XO

* * *

Todos estaban ya dentro de la casa. Regina había tenido que volver antes de que alguien saliera a buscarla y así evitar que alguien las viera.

Cuando estaban todos listos para cenar, Emma hizo una jugada estratégica, y logró sentarse entre Henry y Regina, haciendo que Robin se viera obligado a sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa.

Durante la cena, todo marchó perfectamente, conversaciones y fluían y miradas iba y venían. Llegó un momento en el que Robin se puso de pie para hacer un brindis y todos hicieron silencio para escucharlo.

-El pobre idiota no la conoce de nada- pensó Emma.

-Ma, si sigues mirándolo así, seguramente harás que su cabeza explote- le dijo Henry al oído, haciendo que se sonrojara… ¿tan obvia era?

Luego de que todos brindaran, se pusieron de pie para pasar al jardín trasero donde simplemente se sentarían a compartir el momento. Pero Regina y Snow se quedaron en la cocina, limpiando un poco el desorden.

-Regina, puedo decir que estas un poco pensativa, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo Snow, haciendo que la morena la mirada casi a punto de llorar

-Aff… no sé Snow, no sé qué hacer- dijo Regina en un suspiro.- No he podido hablar bien con Emma… y ella y yo…

-Ustedes dos qué?- preguntó Snow

-Nos besamos- respondió Regina haciendo que una sonrisa iluminara el rostro de ambas.- Pero ahora no sé qué hacer, no sé si seguir con esta boda, ¿Qué sería lo correcto Snow?, detener una boda por una aventura…

-Regina, sabes que no es solo una aventura, y que aunque Robin sea tu "Alma gemela", el destino cambia, mira, todos cambiamos- dijo Snow con su voz amorosa, haciendo que Regina recordara el largo camino que había recorrido.- Pero no puedo decirte que hacer, es tu decisión y no quiero que ninguna de las dos salga herida.

-Lo sé… gracias Snow- dijo Regina abrazándola.

-no te preocupes, cuentas conmigo, pero… Regina, si es a Emma a quien amas, así las cosas no funcionen con ella, no deberías casarte con Robin. No mereces un matrimonio sin amor, no de nuevo.

-Pero ¿y si ella no me ama de la misma manera?- preguntó Regina casi a punto de llorar.

-Créeme que lo hace, pero debes hablar con ella antes de que se haga muy tarde para todo.

Siguieron en la cocina hablando, sin darse cuenta de que cuando Regina se había confesado, Robin había entrado por una copa...

Ya se hacía tarde, así que cuando se reunieron con el resto del grupo, la mayoría de invitados habían comenzado a marcharse.

Emma se marchaba con sus padres y ya que Henry había decido quedarse esta noche en casa de la alcaldesa.

* * *

El viaje a casa fue en silencio, Emma no sabía si era por el agotamiento o si le esperaba una charla de padres a hija cuando llegaran.

Una vez dentro de la casa, David fue a poner al pequeño Neal en su cama, y mientras eso Snow aprovechó para hablar con Emma.

-He hablado con Regina... -dijo Snow en un tono algo acusativo

-Eso pensé, ma, no sé qué hacer...

-Ay Emma, ni yo... Ella enserio te ama, pero creo que el miedo no la deja hacer nada, no quiere quedarse sola, a eso le teme.

-Lo sé, por eso trato de demostrarle que alguien más la quiere, que no tiene que elegir a alguien solo para no estar sola, que esta vez puede elegir, que puede crear su propio destino...

-¿Y se lo has dicho?- preguntó Snow.

-¿cómo?, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Emma, por favor!... Ella no se va a dar cuenta así como así... Esto mismo que me acabas de decir, debes decírselo a ella. Créeme que la tienes bastante confundida.

* * *

En ese mismo momento al otro lado de la ciudad, Regina estaba en la cocina tomando un poco más de vino.

-Regina... Yo... Saldré a dar una vuelta, estaré en el bosque si me necesitas- dijo Robin

-Oh... Está bien querido...-respondió Regina con la mirada fija hacía el jardín... Hacía el Manzano más específicamente…

Regina sentía que Robin ya sabía sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, así que dejó que este se marchara sin decirle nada más. Pero tenía que hablar con él pronto, después de todo, no quería que sufriera.

Cuando Robin se fue, Henry bajó de su habitación y se hizo en la cocina con su madre.

-Mamá… ¿estás bien?

-Henry, ¿has hablado con tu madre?... bueno, con tu otra madre…

-Si… depende… ¿Por qué?

-Henry…- dijo Regina intimidando a su hijo.

-Está bien, sí. ¿Han hablado ya?

-No, no aún…- Regina no podía creer que Henry se estuviera tomando la situación tan bien.

-Ma, sabes que solo quiero que sean felices, lo merecen… Y no tienes que preocuparte por lo que yo piense, o por lo que los demás piensen… aunque si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que Emma es tu final feliz. Siempre dices que nuestras acciones son propias y que cada uno forja su destino, ahora es el momento de demostrarlo.

Ahora Regina estaba más que sorprendida. Henry la estaba apoyando al máximo, y después de todo, tenía mucha razón. Ella podía tomar sus propias decisiones y era el momento, era el momento de ser feliz.


	8. Ahora o nunca p I

A/N: las dos primeras partes de este capítulo suceden en una misma semana.

Lo más probable es que me demore un poco más para actualizar de nuevo, tengo una investigación por hacer, aparte de ir a ver Civil War… jajajaja, en fin, responsabilidades… De nuevo, Muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia.

* * *

La semana siguiente, Regina trató de ser lo mas parcial o bien, neutra posible, en su actitud frente a Robin y a Emma, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, y aunque ya tenía las cosas más claras, aún tenía mucho para pensar.

Esos días tuvo poco contacto con Emma, aunque eso le dolía un poco, en parte estaba agradecida, porque de tener un momento a solas con la rubia no hubiera podido controlarse, y aún no habían podido hablar correctamente.

En cuanto a Robin, el contacto con él también fue poco, se veían un rato entre el almuerzo o cenas, después de todo, él no vivía con ella. De igual manera, Regina lo notaba aún más distante. Y pensar que hace menos de un mes estaba prometiéndole el cielo… y ahora era un extraño para ella.

El domingo, Regina salió a dar una vuelta al parque y allí se encontró con Snow, que estaba dando un paseo con Neal.

-Regina!, hola!- dijo una Snow más que entusiasmada.

-Hola Mary Margaret… Hola Neal!- agregó luego en un tono más amoroso.

-Parece que mis hijos no pueden resistirse a ti- bromeó Snow, produciendo una pequeña risa en la morena

-Parece ser, si… y también parece que yo no puedo resistirme a ellos- respondió Regina mientras jugaba con el bebé. Y después agregó- ¿Qué voy a hacer?, Snow, creo que ya Robin lo sabe todo…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó alarmada.

-No lo sé. Solo lo siento… creo que debo hablar con él más pronto de lo que pensaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda en eso?

-No… debo hacer esto sola, pero gracias- respondió Regina.

* * *

Emma esa semana estuvo muy ocupada, no solo con su trabajo regular de policía, si no que, como era de esperarse en Storybroke, alguna que otra criatura mágica escapaba de vez en cuando. Aunque no era trabajo fácil, no fue necesario pedirle ayuda a la morena, ya que con su magia y junto a su padre pudo derrotarlos fácilmente.

Un día, recibió una llamada de una criatura que estaba en el bosque y debía ir rápidamente al lugar.

-¿El bosque?- pensó… no podía ir al bosque, seguramente era cerca al campamento de Robin y sus hombres. Y aunque debía ir a ayudar, no quería ver al hombre.

Intentó contactar a David pero este nunca respondió, así que fue ella la que tuvo que ir.

Una vez allí, vio como una extraña criatura trataba de atacar a los hombres. Se veía inofensiva, y casi quiso reírse de ellos, hasta que la dicha criatura cambio de forma convirtiéndose en algo monstruoso.

Luego de casi una hora, de perseguir al monstruo y usar contra él todos los ataques que conocía, logró junto con Robin, vencer a la criatura.

Emma no dijo nada y comenzó a marcharse

-Sheriff!

La rubia volteo a mirar

-Emma, gracias por ayudarnos, sin ti tal vez no lo hubiéramos logrado- le dijo Robin

-Tranquilo, era mi deber- respondió Emma bastante sorprendida.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, gracias… Emma, ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?- preguntó

-Okay…

Cuando ya estaban un poco apartados del grupo, Emma iba a hablar pero Robin la interrumpió.

-Sé que Regina está enamorada de ti y creo que tu también lo estas de ella

Emma casi colapsa en ese instante

-Yo… ¿Qué?... ¿por qué dices eso?- balbuceó en respuesta

-La escuche hablando con Mary Margaret…- dijo Robin un poco triste

-Lo siento Robin- dijo Emma con sinceridad, después de todo, también él estaba siendo herido.

-Lo sé… Emma, ella aún no ha hablado conmigo, estoy esperando que lo haga. Pero sé que ella te elegirá a ti y está bien. Debo decir que me molesta, y que aunque muchos años atrás hallamos sido almas gemelas, mucho tiempo ha pasado, y todos hemos cambiado. Así que lo entiendo todo.

Emma no se lo podía creer, ¿estaba Robin dándole su bendición para estar con Regina? Bueno, parecía que después de todo el hombre si tenía honor.

* * *

Luego de ese día, el resto de semana pasó rápido para ambas mujeres. Pero el drama no tardó en llegar.

Regina, como cualquier otro día, estaba sentada en Granny's tomando un café mientras leía la prensa, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Emma, que acababa de entrar molestado a Henry, cosa que sin querer, puso una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

-Mamá!- gritó Henry, haciéndole notar a Emma la presencia de la otra.

Henry corrió a sentarse al lado de su madre, y a Emma no le quedó otra alternativa que acercarse a la mesa. Hace mucho que no tenía un momento así. Pensó. Solo Regina y Henry, un momento con las personas que más amaba, así que se sentó, antes de que se le ocurriera arrepentirse.

-Hola…

-Hola Emma

-Ma, voy a ir al baño y luego pediré nuestras malteadas, ya regreso- interrumpió Henry rápidamente para después huir.

Emma no podía creer, su propio hijo traicionándola.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Emma cuando logró que palabras salieran de su boca.

-Emma… ¿Cómo crees?... no hemos podido hablar a solas y eso está matándome, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decirle a Robin… Mierda Emma!, le dije que me casaría con él…

Regina estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero antes de que Emma pudiera decir algo, Henry apareció con las bebidas. Los tres se quedaron en la mesa, hablando de otros temas, juegos, comics, la escuela, las criaturas de los últimos días…

¡Las criaturas de los últimos días!, pensó Emma recordando el incidente en el bosque. Parecía que Robin no le había dicho nada a Regina sobre la conversación de la semana anterior. Emma pensó en contárselo de inmediato, pero analizándolo mejor, aun no era el momento.

Al terminar sus bebidas, Henry decidió ir a casa de la rubia, así que se acercó a su otra madre y se despidió

-Todo va a salir bien mamá- dijo Henry mientras abrazaba a Regina.

-Gracias amor…-respondió Regina, para después volver a mirar a Emma y concluir- Adiós Emma.

Emma solo sonrió y salió de Granny's con Henry.

Regina también se iba a marchar y justo cuando se disponía a salir tuvo una idea. Hoy era el día, hoy debía arriesgarse al fin.

Sacó su celular y texteo rápido un mensaje.

- **Robin, ¿podemos vernos en casa?, necesito hablar contigo.**


	9. Ahora o nunca pII

**A/N** :Con el capítulo anterior hice lo que pude, no quería mostrar a Robin como imbécil, (aunque si me cae muy mal). Aún estoy impactada por Civil War y el capítulo de Grey's anatomy. (Si alguien shipea Calzona debe estar sufriendo como yo). En fin, Gracias por leer, no quiero quedarme corta de ideas, así que apreciaría cualquier sugerencia. **:D**

* * *

-Es sobre la boda, ¿cierto?- dijo Robin al entrar al estudio de Regina.

Regina estaba sentada en el sofá, tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

-Robin... yo… - balbuceo Regina.

Robin se sentó a su lado y la tomó de las manos.

-Está bien, ya lo sé… He hablado con Emma.

Regina casi se infarta, ¿Cuándo había hablado con la rubia?, ¿Qué habían hablado?, ¿terminó todo en pelea?

-¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo?- preguntó la morena.

-La semana anterior… Regina solo quiero que seas feliz. Y si tu final feliz no es conmigo, lo entenderé.

-Lo siento mucho Robin- Dijo Regina quitándose el anillo de su dedo y entregándoselo a Robin.

Se abrazaron un momento y luego Robin dijo:

-Regina, deberías hablar con Emma, aclarar las cosas antes de que sea tarde.

La morena le dio las gracias y cuando este se hubo marchado, Regina se quedó en su estudio, ser sirvió un poco de sidra y se sentó al lado de la ventana.

* * *

Regina se había quedado dormida, pero un ruido la despertó.

-Lo siento Regina, no quería asustarte- le dijo alguien apenas entrando al estudio

-Tink… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí?, tú me llamaste.- respondió la rubia.

-Yo no te llame- dijo Regina entre enojada y confundida

-Quiero decir, me llamaste sin querer, porque me necesitabas.

Regina sonrió, sí que le vendría de ayuda que su amiga estuviera aquí.

-¿Qué sucede Regina?

La morena le contó a Tink todo lo que había sucedido desde que Robin le propuso matrimonio aquel jueves hasta su charla con él horas antes en ese mismo lugar.

-Pero... creía que él era tu…

-¿Alma gemela?, bueno, pues eso no me importa. No voy a dejar que la magia se interponga- interrumpió Regina.

Tink se quedó en silencio un momento. Luego se puso de pie llena de alegría como si hubiese tenido una gran idea.

-Exacto!- gritó entusiasmada- Lo era!... lo era tiempo atrás, en esa taberna hace años.

Regina no entendía el punto, así que estaba comenzando a enojarse

-¿No lo entiendes Regina?, tiempo atrás Robin si era tu alma gemela, pero apuesto a que si Emma hubiese estado esa noche en la taberna, el polvo te habría guiado hacia ella. Pero el destino funciona de una manera que no podemos comprender.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Regina.

-Creo que si lo usáramos de nuevo, nos daríamos cuenta.

No, pensó Regina, no podía arriesgarse. No sabía que podía ocurrir, no sabía hacia quien la guiaría el polvo esta vez…. ¿y si no era Emma?, o aun peor, ¿y si era Emma?, no quería que alguien estuviera con ella solo porque el destino los obligaba.

-Sé que no quieres arriesgarte Regina, sé que tienes miedo- interrumpió Tink- pero si no te arriesgas nunca podrás ser feliz.

El hada tenía razón, Regina ya había sufrido mucho, y era su momento de ser feliz.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Emma estaba en casa con sus padres, estaba sentada en el sofá comiendo helado desde un pote grande, mientras esperaba a Henry

-David, no podemos dejar que siga así- le susurró Snow a su esposo, tratando de que Emma no escuchara.

-Lo sé, está sufriendo mucho- respondió

-Hey! Puedo escucharlos desde aquí- dijo Emma- Y no… no estoy deprimida ni nada de eso, no se preocupen.

-Emma, sabes que solo queremos que seas feliz, pero si no sales y luchas por lo que quieres, nunca vas a conseguirlo- Le dijo  
Snow desde la cocina.

-Lo sé mamá… ¿pero cómo voy a entrometerme así?, Robin es su alma gemela después de todo… Maldito polvo de Hadas- susurró Emma

-Emma, el amor verdadero puede conquistar cualquier obstáculo- dijo David

¿Amor verdadero?, Emma no había pensado en eso… bueno, ella si amaba a Regina, y quería pasar con ella el resto de su vida, pero, ¿amor verdadero? ¿Finales felices?, eso no pasaba en el mundo real…

-Piénsalo Emma, él quizá sea su alma gemela, pero tú eres su salvadora, la madre de su hijo, su amiga… tú le ayudaste a dejar atrás su pasado, a mostrarle que había una oportunidad para cambiar- dijo Snow.

En ese momento Henry llegó, con un montón de periódicos en mano.

-Mira Ma, y he marcado los que se ven mejor- dijo Henry mientras le pasaba los papeles a Emma.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron David y Snow

-Miren chicos, sé que nos encanta vivir juntos, y que nos amamos, pero el espacio cada vez es menos, y pronto Neal crecerá y  
necesitara su espacio, así que Henry y yo hemos estado buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir- respondió Emma.

-Pero seguiremos pasando mucho tiempo aquí!- dijo Henry.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?- preguntó Snow

-Aun no era algo seguro, pero ahora, creo que me…nos vendría bien un cambio- dijo Emma abrazando a Henry.

Henry subió para la habitación de Emma a dejar su bolso, así que Snow aprovechó y se acercó a su hija.

-Emma, ¿has hablado con Henry?, ¿cómo se está tomando todo?

-Si… No sé, él solo quiere que ambas seamos felices. Pero no le molestaría que sus madres estuvieran juntas- dijo Emma sonriendo tratando de ocultar sus ganas de llorar.

\- Ay Emma…- susurró Snow mientras abrazaba a Emma, le dolía ver a su hijita sufrir.

-Es mi culpa Mary Margaret, si no me hubiera tardado tanto, si hubiera aceptado lo que sentía por ella antes, las cosas serían muy diferentes… tal vez ella no me hubiera aceptado, pero ya habríamos dejado eso atrás y seguiríamos siendo buenas amigas… pero ahora… ahora no puedo ser más su amiga. No puedo verla con alguien más.- dijo Emma sin querer soltar el abrazo de su madre.

Henry volvió a donde estaban, interrumpiendo así en momento.

-Ma, estaría bien si yo…- Henry se quedó callado.

-¿Si tú que?- preguntó Emma alarmada

-Emma… tu..- señaló Snow

-Yo que!?

-Ma, estas brillando…


	10. Una pequeña ayuda

**A/N:** No es por alarmar, pero creo que la historia esta por llegar a su ciclo final. Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios entusiastas. Me hace el día leerlos... En fin, disfruten el cap, y ya saben, sugerencias o Plots para fics serán bienvenidos siempre **:D**

* * *

-Sé que no quieres arriesgarte Regina, sé que tienes miedo- interrumpió Tink- pero si no te arriesgas nunca podrás ser feliz.

-Esta bien!... hazlo!

-¿Qué?

-Si… hazlo, descubramos ahora hacia a quien nos lleva

-Regina, ¿estas segura?- preguntó Tink asombrada.

-Si…- dudó Regina

-¿Y si no te lleva hacia Emma?

-No importará, solo hazlo.

Tinkerbell sacó de su bolso un pequeño frasco con polvo de hadas y lo tiró hacia el aire. Instantes después se formó una luz, y comenzaron a seguirla a través de la ciudad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Emma enloquecia.

-Emma… tu..- señaló Snow

-Yo que!?

-Ma, estas brillando…

-Que yo estoy que?- gritó Emma asustada.

Snow comenzó a reir fuertemente, tanto, que asustó a todos aun mas.

-Snow!, ¿que pasa?- preguntó David.

Al ver la reacción de todos, Snow se calmó un poco.

-Tal vez quieran sentarse para esto- dijo Mary Margaret, haciendo tiempo.

Nadie se sentó, todos se quedaron en el lugar donde estaban. David aun no comprendia, pero Henry ya tenia una idea de lo que ocurria, asi que se hizo al lado de la ventana para ver quien llegaba.

-Emma, la razón por la que brillas es el polvo de hadas- dijo Snow, pero Emma parecía no comprender, asi que agregó- Y es usado para encontrar a tu alma gemela.

Emma podía en ese instante, elegir entre desmayarse o huir como loca. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Se quedó sentada, pensando, esperando.

-Ma, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién sea?- preguntó Henry en tono de burla.

-Ja, ja… que gracioso, Henry. Pero no, no tengo idea de quien pueda ser- respondió Emma, claramente mintiendo.

Si tenía idea de quien seria, o bueno, de quien le gustaría que fuera. Pero no por desearlo significaba que fuera a hacerse realidad, o al menos eso pensó ella durante toda su vida.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta, haciendo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Está bien Regina, hemos llegado, ¿lista para esto?- preguntó Tink

-No- respondió la morena de manera sincera- pero hagámoslo.

-¿quieres que suba contigo?

-Si, por favor Tink, no me dejes sola en esto- dijo Regina suplicando.

-Por supuesto. Para eso estoy Regina, después de todo, soy tu hada madrina.

-También eres mi amiga Tink- dijo abrazando a la rubia- Gracias por todo.

-Regina!, basta de sentimentalismos. Hora de ir por tu verdadero amor.

Comenzaron a subir las escalas, y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, ambas dejaron de respirar en el tiempo que trascurrió desde que tocaron la puerta hasta que alguien la abrió.

-Hola Snow. Este… yo…

Snow abrazó a Regina.

-Lo sabía… Estoy muy feliz por ustedes Regina- le dijo Snow a Regina al oído- Pero pasa, nos has tenido esperando.

Regina iba a entrar pero Snow interrumpió de nuevo.

-No… David, toma a Neal, Henry ven. Vamos a dar un paseo- dijo Snow dando una orden.

Todos le hicieron caso, hasta Tink. Regina entró por fin al apartamento, cerrando tras ella la puerta.

-Hey…- dijo Emma poniéndose de pie, nerviosa.

Regina también estaba nerviosa, había practicado todo el camino que decir, que decirle a Emma, ya que ella daba por seguro que el polvo la guiaría hacia ella. Pero ahora ni una sola palabra lograba dejar su boca.

-He hablado con Robin- dijo Emma de nuevo, ya que Regina permanecía en silencio.

-Lo se… Emma, yo…

-Regina, ¿esto qué significa?

-Señorita Swan, creo que es un poco obvio, ¿no cree?- dijo Regina en un tono burlón. De la nada había recuperado su seguridad.

Al oír esto, Emma sonrió y se acercó a la morena. Rodeándola con sus brazos, se acercó y le habló al oído.

-No, no lo sé, ¿podría usted explicármelo Alcaldesa?

-Eres una idiota- dijo Regina sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Emma.

-Soy tu idiota- respondió Emma.

-Te amo, Emma Swan.

-Te amo, Regina Mills.

Ambas sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos un momento, para después eliminar por completo el espacio que las separaba uniendo sus labios en un beso, esta vez sin preocupaciones, sin afanes, sin inseguridades. Solo amor.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, luego de un largo beso estando de pie, Emma guio a la morena hacia el sofá. Regina al ver lo que Emma planeaba sonrió pero hizo que ambas se detuvieran.

-Emma, por más que quiero que esto pase, créeme que no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en la casa de tus padres.

La rubia comenzó a reírse a más no poder haciendo que Regina riera también.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ni yo… Supongo que me dejé llevar por el momento, lo siento- dijo Emma un poco apenada.

-Hey, no tienes nada porque disculparte. Pero si, ambas nos dejamos llevar, pero supongo que ahora no es el momento ni lugar adecuado- respondió Regina componiendo una sonrisa. Haciendo que el rosto de Emma se iluminara también.

Mientras todos volvían de su conveniente paseo, Emma y Regina se quedaron en el sofá abrazadas.

-Regina, ya que sabemos que somos almas gemelas, ¿Qué sucederá ahora?- preguntó Emma un poco asustada.

La morena notó en temor en las palabras de la otra mujer, así que la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Si te refieres a Robin, ya he hablado con él, y hasta se lo ha tomado muy bien. Pero ahora Emma, no lo sé…- respondió Regina igual de asustada- pero vamos a descubrirlo juntas.

Esto hizo que Emma sonriera. En ese momento Regina supo que nunca podría cansarse de esa sonrisa, que nunca podría cansarse de Emma, que nunca podría dejar de amarla.

-Regina… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Emma.- Esta bien si no lo quieres… quiero decir, sé que es muy pronto, lo siento, no debí preguntar… yo…

-Emma, cállate- dijo Regina para luego besar a la rubia que no dejaba de balbucear- si, si quiero ser tu novia.

-Woaw… eso fue… asombroso… saber que todos estos años pudiste callarme así- bromeó Emma.

-Bueno, supongo que eso de que las mejores cosas de la vida, toman su tiempo… esta vez es verdad. Pero si lamento no haberlo hecho antes.

Emma tomó el rostro de Regina entre sus manos, acariciándole las mejillas.

-Bueno, pues ahora puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

-Muy cierto- dijo Regina con una sonrisa pícara- eres mi novia.

Volvieron a acercarse desapareciendo de nuevo el espacio entre ellas, besándose, aprovechando los minutos hasta que los demás volvieran.


	11. Una cita

**A/N** : **Volví! Volví!** hahaha enserio siento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, he tenido tanto trabajo que habia olvidado escribir... pero regrese! y es lo importante. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero si no lo han hecho aun, le den favorito a la historia, seria genial :D... en fin, disfruten, creo que este fin de semana vuelvo a subir continuación.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta y cuando Emma se puso de pie y abrió, Snow, David, Henry y Tink entraron en silencio, no era necesario decir nada ya que sus sonrisas lo decían todo.

David y Henry se pusieron a jugar con los videojuegos que Emma le había comprado al chico, y Snow le pidió ayuda a Tink para preparar la cena.

Regina comenzó a despedirse, pero cuando se puso de pie a tomar su abrigo Snow la interrumpió

-¿Para donde crees que vas Regina?- preguntó alarmada

-Se está haciendo tarde, así que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa, si Henry se quiere quedar, está bien- respondió la morena.

-Pero estoy haciendo la cena, es una cena familiar y nadie puede marcharse hasta que terminemos- declaró Snow.

"Cena familiar", las palabras dejaron a Regina en shock, ¿familiar?, si, estas personas eran su familia, después de tanto tiempo y tanta guerra por fin tenía una familia llena de amor, por fin tenía un hogar. Pensar en eso hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y no pudo evitarlo.

-Hey… está bien- dijo Emma abrazándola por sorpresa

-Yo… - dijo Regina tratando de hablar pero el sentimiento era más grande que ella, así que solo se aferró a la rubia como si nada en el mundo pudiera separarla de ella.

Emma tomó a Regina de la mano e hizo que salieran de la casa un momento con la excusa de tomar un poco de aire.

* * *

Una vez afuera Emma abrazó de nuevo a Regina y se quedó allí en silencio esperando a que la morena se sintiera cómoda para hablar.

-Regina, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Emma preocupada.

-Lo siento Emma, creo que me puse demasiado emotiva por lo que dijo Mary Margaret, pero estoy bien, de hecho, nunca me he

sentido mejor- respondió con una sonrisa para luego besar a Emma.

-No es que me queje, pero me asustaste bastante ahí adentro.

-Lo sé, es solo que… luego de tanto, sé que ustedes son mi familia, que siempre lo han sido, y aunque me duele haber tardado

tanto tiempo en darme cuenta, no lloré por tristeza, por el contrario, soy demasiado feliz.

Emma sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a Regina.

-Siempre seremos tu familia, pase lo que pase, ¿sabes?- preguntó Emma.

-¿Y si lo arruino? O si vuelvo a ser la reina malvada?- dijo Regina sin responder a la pregunta de la rubia.

-Hey, no digas eso, no volverás a ser la reina malvada, nunca dejaría que la oscuridad volviera a ti- dijo Emma poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Regina.

-Pero… ¿y si lo arruino?- insistía la morena

Emma tomó la mano de Regina y la puso sobre su corazón. Regina pudo sentir como latía el corazón de rubia, nunca había sentido algo así.

-Pues lo arreglamos, juntas- respondió Emma, besando a Regina de nuevo.

-Ma!, Mamá! Mary Margaret dice que si no entran ya, se quedarán sin cena- dijo Henry desde la puerta.

Ambas rieron y entraron a cenar con su familia.

* * *

Los días pasaron y a pesar de los problemas que se presentaban, nada podía destrozar la relación que habían formado. Aunque Emma era feliz con Regina, aun sentía que algo faltaba, no había podido pasar tiempo a solas con Regina, así que decidió planear una cita perfecta para alegrar a la morena.

-Y… ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Regina.

-Te lo he dicho como mil veces-respondió Emma riendo- es una sorpresa, ya verás.

-Emma, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, además, no sé si me vestí de manera apropiada.

-Créeme, te ves más que apropiada- dijo la rubia con un guiño haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

Emma siguió conduciendo, hasta que Regina notó que estaban a punto de dejar la ciudad.

-Para Emma!, detén el auto ahora!- dijo Regina espantada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Emma deteniendo el auto

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que saldríamos de la ciudad?

-¿Qué?, no pensé que fuera algo que importara, lo siento-dijo Emma bajando la mirada

-No… Emma… no te disculpes-le dijo Regina ya más calmada- es solo que hace muchos años no salgo de la ciudad, solo me asusté.

-Hey, estamos juntas, no te va a pasar nada, ¿confías en mí?

-Por supuesto.

Emma continúo manejando y cuando cruzaron el límite de Storybroke, lo hicieron tomadas de la mano, así Regina se sintió más segura que nunca.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Regina estaba emocionada, el lugar parecía un sueño, era perfecto. Al ver esto, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Emma y la besó

-Entonces… ¿significa que te gusta el lugar?- preguntó la rubia haciendo que Regina riera fuertemente.

-Claro que sí, me encanta.

Llegaron y tomaron su mesa, Emma pidió un vino y mientras miraban que ordenar Regina sacó algo de su bolso y se lo puso a Emma en la mano.

-Regina… ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Emma asombrada.

-Emma, hemos estado saliendo por poco tiempo, pero hemos sido familia desde mucho antes, así que quisiera que viviéramos como tal… ¿Vendrías a vivir con Henry y conmigo?

La rubia estaba sorprendida, tenia ahora un par de llaves de la mansión, claro que ya pasaba la mayoría de las noches allá, pero esto era un paso aún más grande.

-Lo siento, ¿fue muy pronto? Está bien si no quieres- preguntó Regina de nuevo ya que Emma no decía nada.

-Si… quiero decir, me encantaría, me encantaría vivir contigo, con Henry, despertarme todos los días al lado tuyo, me encantaría- respondió Emma a punto de llorar.

-Oye, pero nadie dijo nada de que dormirías conmigo- dijo Regina en un tono serio, pero luego la risa se apoderó de ella.

Así pasaron toda la cita, bromeando y molestando entre ellas. La noche no había podido ser más hermosa. Incluso cuando volvieron a la ciudad, nada podía arruinarles la noche. Al llegar a casa, Henry se había ido a pasar la noche en lo de Grace con el resto de compañeros de clase, así que Emma tomó a Regina en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación donde tantas noches habían pasado juntas, pero en la que ahora, podía quedarse cada noche, porque era su nuevo hogar.

Al otro día, Emma despertó con el sol dándole en el rostro, no quería levantarse, prácticamente no habían dormido nada aún. Al menos había intercambiado este turno con su padre, para poder tener su cita con Regina y no tener que preocuparse por nada más, aunque a cambio debía cuidar alguna noche a su hermano Neal.

-No… no estas despierta ahora, vuelve a dormir- gruñó Regina

Emma se le lanzó encima a despertarla a besos.

-Lo siento su majestad, pero el príncipe está por llegar y teníamos planeado pasar la tarde con él.- dijo Emma quitándole las sabanas a Regina destapando su desnudes.

-Solo por eso, no te bañaras conmigo- dijo Regina en tono serio poniéndose de pie, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rosto de la rubia desapareciera.

-Regina, no… Lo siento mucho- comenzó a rogar la rubia, haciendo que Regina sonriera de manera malvada.

-Emma, solo bromeo, ven- dijo tomando a Emma de la mano, guiándola hacia el baño.


	12. ¿Broma pesada?

**A/N:** Pensé que este seria el final de la historia, pero tuve una especie de epifania y quiero continuarla a ver hasta donde llegará. Gracias a todos los que leen y me apoyan con sus comentarios, es lo que mas me anima a seguir la historia.

* * *

Cuando Henry llegó a la mansión, sus madres ya estaban en la cocina. Regina preparaba el desayuno mientras Emma la miraba desde la isla de la cocina.

-Hey chico, como te fue en lo de Grace?- preguntó Emma

-Bien, luego del cine jugamos videojuegos toda la noche, aunque éramos muchos para jugar, pero fue divertido.

-Qué bueno que te hayas divertido querido- dijo Regina.

Luego de desayunar, todos comenzaron a arreglarse, habían planeado pasar la tarde juntos fuera de la ciudad, para que así Regina y Henry conocieran más lugares.

Tomaron el auto de Regina y se dirigieron a la ciudad que quedada en las afueras de Storybroke, pasaron el día en el cine y fueron a cenar, la morena estaba encantada, así que Emma tuvo una gran idea.

-Deberíamos llevar a tu madre a New York- le dijo Emma a Henry al oído.

-Enserio ma? Eso sería una gran idea- respondió Henry con una sonrisa grande, haciendo que Regina sospechara

-Hey, ¿no saben que decir secretos frente a alguien más es mala educación?- bromeo Regina, curiosa por saber.

-¿Siempre tienes que saberlo todo?- dijo Henry al mismo tiempo que Emma dijo- ¿quieres ir a New York?

Henry miro a Emma y se llevó una mano a la cara, no podía creer que su madre fuera tan débil ahora.

-NY dicen?... Eso suena genial- respondió Regina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿ Si!?- Henry no podía creerlo, estaba muy feliz.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?, podríamos pasar una semana, ¿no Emma?

-Si… ¿cómo nuestras primeras vacaciones en familia?- preguntó Emma algo sonrojada.

-Exacto, nuestras primeras vacaciones en familia- sonrió Regina abrazando a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo

Cuando volvieron a casa, los días pasaron como de costumbre, Emma duró casi dos semanas planeando todo sobre su salida a NY, a donde llevar a Regina, que lugares disfrutaría más, donde se quedarían a dormir.

Luego de intentarlo mucho, pudo conseguir de nuevo su viejo apartamento para esos días, en el que pasó un año viviendo con Henry. Quería mostrarle a Regina todo lo que habían vivido ese año, aunque ya se lo habían contado todo, pero mostrárselo sería diferente.

* * *

Habían decidido salir el viernes en la mañana y así, tener más tiempo para ellos. Pero el jueves en la noche Regina había decidido que haría una cena para todos, incluyendo a los padres de Emma y a Tink, ya que hace mucho no pasaban tiempo todos juntos.

Regina estaba terminando de cocinar mientras Emma se había ido a recoger a sus padres.

-Regina!- gritó Tink

-Tink, por favor… ¿me quieres matar de un susto?

-Ja, ja, ja… como si eso pudiera derrotar a la reina- respondió el hada.

-Bueno, tienes razón… me alegra que hayas podido venir- sonrió Regina.

-Claro, no me lo perdería… sabes Regina, aun no me has dado las gracias- bromeó

En ese momento Tink agradeció tener magia, porque pudo reaccionar rápido y esquivar la manzana que Regina le había lanzado.

-Hey!- gritó Tink

-¿Qué pasa?- bromeo Regina fingiendo que no sabía- y ¿de qué se supone debo darte las gracias?

-No lo sé… tal vez por no rendirme…o quizá por encontrar a tu alma gemela… o quizá por apoyarte siempre… no lo sé.

Regina sonrió, se acercó al hada y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias, enserio. Gracias por no rendirte y creer en mí.

-No hay de que Regina, sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

Tuvieron que separarse porque de seguir abrazadas romperían a llorar y como los demás estaban por llegar, no querían que las vieran así.

Cuando Emma llegó con sus padres Regina corrió a saludar a Neal, ese pequeño también le había robado el corazón.

-Regina, había olvidado lo bien que te ves con un bebé en brazos- comentó Snow haciendo que Emma se ahogara con el agua que estaba tomando.

David se rio y tomó a Emma del brazo y la sacó a tomar aire.

-Lo siento Regina, era solo una broma… aunque enserio te ves bien con un bebé

-Tranquila Snow. No me molesta… pero, ¿crees que a Emma le haya molestado?, quiero decir, sé que es un poco rápido y no me lo había planteado antes, pero me gustaría que nuestra familia creciera.

-Lo sé, es un poco precipitado, pero creo que Emma solo se sorprendió, ya se le pasará y cuando estén listas hablaran del tema- afirmó Snow.

Luego de toda la tensión, pudieron disfrutar de una rica cena familiar, en la que todos disfrutaron y pasaron un buen rato, molestando entre ellos, y haciendo bromas sobre bebés para ver que reacción tendría Emma.

Cuando todos se fueron, Emma y Regina limpiaron todo. La rubia estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo y solo habló al momento de desearle a Regina buenas noches.

Regina no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, no sabía si Emma estaba molesta, todo había sido solo por molestar, no creía que la rubia estuviera así por eso.

-Emma… ¿estas despierta?- preguntó Regina.

-Si…

-Emma, lo siento mucho por molestarte así, pero era solo eso, una broma de Mary Margaret… sabes que no diría nada si no lo hemos hablado antes…

-Regina… Yo… no estoy molesta, la verdad solo estoy pensativa. Sabes que quiero un futuro contigo…

-Pero es demasiado pronto, lo sé- interrumpió Regina

-Sabes, no nos preocupemos por eso, ahora somos felices, ¿no?... y si algún momento lo decidimos, será porque estamos listas.

-Sí, tienes razón…

-Hey, mírame- dijo Emma tomando el rostro de Regina- Te amo y siento que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, tú me haces sentir así. Y si decidimos hacer crecer esta familia, sería aún más que feliz.

El rostro de Regina se llenó de lágrimas, lágrimas que Emma detuvo a besos. Siempre quedaba asombrada de como la rubia hacia que sus paredes cayeran y la convirtiera en un manojo de sentimientos. Después de repartirse besos y caricias, terminaron dormidas en los brazos de la otra.

* * *

En la mañana, terminaron de organizar sus maletas, Emma no podía creer que Regina cargara tanta ropa, era solo una semana, pero de nada servía tratar de hacer entrar en razón.

-Emma, es una gran ciudad. Además, ¿olvidas que soy una reina?, necesito verme bien- bromeó.

-Está bien su majestad, pero habrá demasiadas tiendas, sé que compraras en cada una de ellas y no seré yo quien ayude cuando regresemos con maletas a punto de estallar.

-Ya lo veremos- respondió Regina con un guiño.

-Ma!, el abuelo ya llegó- gritó Henry desde la puerta.

Emma solo le sonrió a Regina y salió a llevar las maletas a la camioneta de David, que se había ofrecido a llevarlos al aeropuerto.


	13. Estas somos nosotras

**A/N:** Aquí termina la historia, gracias a los que la leyeron en ao3 y en fanfiction. Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me brindaron. tengo mas historias en mente, asi que si tienen sugerencias o cualquier cosa para decir, pueden encontrarme en Twitter como **lalamarcefics** . Hasta la proxima vez...

* * *

Una vez en el avión Regina comenzó a ponerse tensa.

-Tiene su majestad miedo a volar?- dijo Emma en tono burlón pero luego notó como la reina tenía gotas de sudor en su rostro a causa del pánico.

-Hey... Está bien, no va a pasar nada-dijo de nuevo tomándola de las manos.

-Lo sé, lo sé...- respondió Regina con la mirada perdida.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?, ya verás que el viaje pasara rápido.

-No... Estaré bien-respondió la morena mirando a Emma a los ojos- estás junto a mí, Henry también, no va a pasarnos nada.

Henry iba con sus audífonos puestos, pero ver la escena le hizo sonreír a sus madres, que lo miraban profesando un amor que tal vez nadie en el mundo podía superar.

Cuando llegaron a NY Emma no quería perder tiempo así que tomó rápido las maletas, las llevó al auto que había alquilado y una vez todos se subieron, emprendió el viaje hacia el apartamento.

Para Henry también era sorpresa, así que cuando estacionaron y él se dio cuenta de donde estaban casi explota de emoción. Pero se contuvo para que Regina no se diera cuenta, aun así, corrió a abrazar a Emma.

Al subir al piso, Henry fue el primero en entrar corriendo hacia la ventana a recordar las vistas.

-Henry! Ten cuidado- le dijo Regina cuando su hijo corrió como loco

-Déjalo, conoce el lugar- interrumpió Emma.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó la morena algo confundida.

-Regina, déjame mostrarte el lugar…- respondió Emma tomándola de las manos.- aquí es donde Henry y yo vivimos ese año en

el que tuvimos que separarnos por la maldición de Peter Pan.

Algo se sacudió dentro de Regina, primero la sorpresa, luego la ira al recordar tener que haberse separado de las personas que más amaba, la nostalgia de haberse perdido un año de la vida de su hijo, pero más que todo, felicidad, felicidad y amor hacia Emma por tener el detalle de traerlos aquí y así, incluirla sobre lo ocurrido en ese año.

* * *

Cuando ya se hubieron acomodado, Henry en su antigua habitación y Emma y Regina en la habitación principal, decidieron salir a dar un paseo antes de ir a comer. Emma sentía la necesidad de enseñarle toda la ciudad a Regina, quería mostrarle cada lugar al que ella y Henry hubiesen ido alguna vez y contarle cada experiencia.

Iban caminando por un parque y se sentaron en una banca a ver la gente pasar.

-Hey chico, ¿Qué recuerdas de este lugar?- preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

-Veníamos aquí cada domingo, decías que ese manzano que se ve a lo lejos te hacía sentir en casa, pero nunca te acercaste a él- respondió Henry.

Emma no había recordado eso, pero cuando lo hizo, casi rompe a llorar, ahora entendía porque.

Regina notó la reacción de Emma, pero no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Tienes razón, creo que ni la magia pudo hacerme olvidar el lugar, y mucho menos a la persona que pertenezco- dijo Emma limpiando las lágrimas en su rostro.

Luego de caer la noche, habían ido a cenar a un restaurante al que Henry y Emma iban habitualmente y regresaron al apartamento, cansados y listos para dormir.

Una vez en la cama y listas para dormir Emma se acercó a Regina y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Cómo te parece el lugar?- preguntó Emma murmurando.

-Solo llevamos un día Emma…-respondió la morena de manera cortante.

-Oh… Lo siento, lo sé, es pronto para preguntar- dijo Emma algo apenada dándole espacio a Regina.

-Emma no, no quise decir eso…- susurró Regina tomando rápidamente las manos de la rubia.- Perdóname… todo en este lugar me parece especial y eso es lo que me enoja, saber que me perdí de tantos momentos junto a ustedes, saber que cuando Pan lanzó la maldición fui yo la que tuvo que pagar el precio…

Antes de que Regina fuera a comenzar a llorar Emma la abrazó fuertemente.

-Hey… pero estamos juntos ahora, los tres… somos una familia y lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, es eso, pasado. Ahora somos felices, y eso es lo que importa.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Emma, ¿cómo es que siempre has dejado mi pasado atrás?, aun cuando soy la persona que te causó tanto sufrimiento…

-Pero ahora eres la causa de mi felicidad y eso supera todo lo que me haya ocurrido alguna vez.

Eso hizo que Regina sonriera. Que la morena sonriera hacia que Emma también sonriera, todo parecía perfecto en momentos así.

-Ay Emma… ¿sabes que te amo, cierto?- dijo Regina acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

-¿Si?, ¿segura?, porque nunca me lo has dicho- bromeo Emma, ganando así un golpe por parte de Regina.

-Te amo Emma Swan… Te amo tanto que duele.

Emma tomó la mano de Regina y la puso sobre su corazón.

-Cuando duela, sanaremos juntas.

Así se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas a la otra, sintiéndose seguras, pues no tenían intención de ir a ningún otro lado.

* * *

El fin de semana transcurrió sin mayor problema, salieron a cenar, al cine y a caminar, compartieron experiencias no solo de Henry y Emma en NY, si no también de Regina durante ese año en el bosque encantado.

El martes habían decidido ir de compras, Emma sabía que había muchas tiendas en las que Regina entraría encantada, así que sería un día largo.

Ya habían entrado a algunas tiendas y mientras Regina estaba en el probador en una tienda muy costosa, el celular de Emma sonó y cuando lo contestó, la rubia salió de la tienda a atender la llamada fuera de los oídos de Henry y Regina.

Regina había salido del probador para enseñarle a Emma como le quedaba el vestido que tenía clara intención de comprar. Pero cuando salió y vio que Henry era el único allí, trató de componer una sonrisa y modelo el vestido para su hijo.

-Te queda muy bien mamá, aunque me parece raro decirle esto a una madre, pero te ves hermosa- comentó Henry.

Esto hizo que Regina riera fuertemente, le encantaba que Henry fuera todo un caballero.

Cuando Emma regresó, Regina se encontraba terminando de pagar y antes de poder acercarse a ella, Henry la interrumpió.

-Ma, no sé cómo vas a arreglar esto, pero mamá parecía muy triste cuando salió para enseñar el vestido y tú no estabas.

-Ya verás chico, lo tengo todo cubierto- respondió Emma.

-Más te vale.

La siguiente tienda era de zapatos y mientras Regina se probaba cada tacón que le llamaba la atención, Emma le dijo que iría a conseguirles algo de beber y se despidió de un beso y dejó la tienda rápidamente.

Luego de casi una hora, Emma regresó y para sorpresa de Regina, no traía ninguna bebida con ella. Regina no sabía que pensar, la rubia estaba ocultándole algo y pensar en Emma mintiéndole, hacía que toda la felicidad que sentía se extinguiera.

* * *

Cuando regresaron al apartamento, Henry se fue directo a su cuarto, no quería estar presente para lo que presentía, sería una discusión.

Regina estaba frente a una ventana que daba directo al parque que habían visitado el primer día en la ciudad, recordando como Emma durante ese año, podía, a pesar de todo, recordar algo sobre ella.

-Hey… estas algo callada- dijo Emma abrazándola por detrás.

Regina no respondió, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo expresar lo que le molestaba, no quería herir a Emma.

-Lo siento, por haberme ido en la tienda, sé que he estado actuando raro, pero puedo explicarlo- agregó de nuevo.

-Emma… No sé, solo quiero saber si está pasando algo... ¿no te fuiste por estar aburrida o si?- preguntó Regina mirando hacia el parque.

-No!, Regina, no… ¿Cómo podría aburrirme pasar el día con las personas que más amo en el mundo?, bueno, en este y en

todos- bromeó Emma haciendo que Regina riera.

Regina olvido porque se sentía molesta con Emma, ¿Cómo podía enojarse alguien tan infantil?

El miércoles, habían pasado ya todo el día sin salir del apartamento así que acordaron que irían a cenar a un buen restaurante, pero Emma tenía otros planes.

-Henry?- dijo Emma mientras entraba a la habitación de Henry donde este se encontraba jugando en su videojuego portátil.

-Si?, ¿qué pasa ma?- Preguntó algo asustado.

-Nada chico… Henry, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Okay… dime…

* * *

-Mamá, no puedo ir a cenar con ustedes hoy, no me siento bien

-¿No te sientes bien?- preguntó Regina asustada por su bebé

-Esta bien chico, mañana podremos salir- comentó Emma.

-No!, salgan ustedes!, no se preocupen por mi…

-Henry! Como se te ocurre decir eso, no iremos a ningún lugar sin ti- declaró la morena.

-Regina, Henry tiene razón, además, no es nada grave y tenemos reservas que fueron difíciles de conseguir.

-Pero… no podemos dejarte solo.

-Si puedes mamá, no soy un bebe.

-Está bien, llevaremos los teléfonos así que nos llamas si algo sucede- ordenó Regina mientras salía del apartamento.

Emma y Henry compartieron una sonrisa y Emma le murmuró un "Gracias" imperceptible al oído de la reina.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, un camarero les guio hacia la mesa que Emma había reservado, al lado de una ventana y como era en un piso alto, con vistas a la ciudad. Era perfecto.

Durante la cena la conversación fluyó de manera natural, Emma habló de su trabajo durante su estancia en NY y bromearon sobre el hecho de que Regina tuvo que vivir con los Charming ese año. Todo iba bien hasta que Regina llegó a la parte de la historia en la que conoció a Robin.

-Lo siento, no debería hablar de eso- se disculpó Regina.

-No, no pasa nada Regina, sabes que me gusta escuchar sobre tu pasado, de alguna forma, me hace sentir como si hubiese

estado ahí contigo.

-Enserio que no entiendo cómo eres así conmigo.

-No sé, quizá porque soy súper genial- bromeó Emma- y porque te amo, y sin importar lo que suceda, siempre lo haré.

Una vez pagada la cuenta, Emma se disculpó con Regina y le dijo que llamaría a Henry, la morena aprovechó entonces para ir rápidamente al baño.

-Hey, Henry, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Ya está casi listo. ¿Ya vienen hacia acá?- preguntó Henry.

-Sí, cuando tu mamá salga del baño, ¿crees poder terminar antes de que lleguemos?

-Ma, tengo todo controlado aquí, tranquila.

Regina salió del baño así que Emma se despidió de Henry y colgó.

-¿Qué dijo Henry?, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó la morena.

-Muy bien, le dije que ya íbamos hacia allá… y dijo que estaba bien- respondió Emma sin mucha prisa.

-Okay… ¿vamos?

-Vamos.

* * *

Antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento, Emma hizo hasta lo imposible para ganar tiempo, quería Henry hubiese completado la misión que le había puesto para esta noche. Regina se desesperó y le quitó las llaves para ella misma abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrieron todo estaba oscuro, pero Regina siguió avanzando sin encender las luces. Cuando por fin las encendió casi se desmaya, el suelo de toda la sala común estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa, y las paredes estaban cubierta con fotos de ellos desde que se conocieron.

Henry salió de la habitación y como vio que Emma no decía nada, intervino.

-¿Sorpresa?... seguiré en mi habitación si necesitan algo.

Cuando Henry se retiró de nuevo, Regina volvió la mirada hacia Emma, que estaba también sorprendida de que su plan hubiese

quedado tan perfecto.

-Emma…

-¿Te gusta?, son todas las fotos que nos hemos tomado los tres juntos desde que nos conocemos y espero que algún día sean tantas, que no haya donde pegarlas- dijo Emma con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Me encanta, pero, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó Regina dándole de nuevo la espalda a la rubia para seguir observando las fotos.

Emma no respondió, camino rápido hacia su abrigo y sacó la cajita que había estado guardando como si fuese su vida, le había costado mucho conseguirlo, pero al fin lo tenía.

-Regina…- dijo la rubia susurrando pero con el suficiente volumen para llamar la atención de la otra.

Cuando Regina volteó de nuevo y se encontró con Emma sobre una rodilla extendiéndole una cajita abierta con un anillo, no se lo podía creer. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se quedó en silencio.

-Regina… sé que tal vez sea muy pronto… pero de lo que si estoy 100% segura, es de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, hemos tenido una historia difícil, pero nos entendemos de una manera en la que nadie más puede hacerlo… y…- Emma se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Y?...- preguntó Regina mirándola a los ojos.

-Sabes, practiqué lo que te diría toda la semana, y ahora que estoy aquí no sé qué más decirte- bromeó Emma entre su nerviosismo- pero lo importante es… Regina Mills, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Regina seguía en silencio, no porque no quisiera casarse con la rubia, sino que estaba tan conmovida que no sabía que decir. Emma comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, quería llorar incluso.

-Si!- respondió Regina ayudando rápidamente a que Emma se pusiera de pie- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!... Emma Swan, claro que quiero casarme contigo.

Cuando Emma estaba al fin de pie, entre risas y lágrimas le puso el anillo a Regina, agradeció que le hubiera quedado, de lo contrario hubiera muerto de un infarto allí mismo, pensó. Sellaron la promesa con un beso apasionado, pero a la vez suave, lleno de amor.

Henry salió de la habitación y al ver a Emma le preguntó.

-¿Dijo que si?

Emma y Regina rieron y le extendieron los brazos para que se acercara a abrazarlas.

-Henry, ¿sabías de esto?- preguntó Regina.

-Emmm… parcialmente, mamá me lo contó esta mañana, pero no te puedes molestar conmigo, era nuestra misión secreta.

-No cariño, nunca me molestaría por eso- dijo Regina besando la frente de su hijo.

Sus vacaciones en esa gran ciudad estaban cerca de terminar, pero para Regina, su nueva aventura apenas comenzaba. Era feliz, demasiado feliz, tenía una familia, un hijo al que amaba y a Emma… Emma, esa rubia que hace años quería ver muerta, que le había ocasionado tantos disgustos, la misma Emma que la había salvado, la que había dado la vida por ella, su alma gemela después de todo. No podía pedirle más a la vida, ya era su momento, ahora Emma y ella tendrían al fin su final feliz y nadie podía quitarles eso que tenían y que se habían ganado con tanto esfuerzo.


End file.
